Maintaining a shoe on the foot typically involves typing show laces. This can be realized multiple ways, including setting a lace threaded into eyelets of the shoe, along the neck or top portion of the shoe. To finalize the securing of the show to the foot, the two ends of the show laces are made into loops which are then tied together. The loop in the shoelace offers many advantages, including good retention of the shoe on the foot.
A major drawback in standard shoelaces resides in the fact that the ends of the shoelace frequently come loose, until completely unraveled. The user then runs a risk of falling if it walks on the undone lace, or the shoelace binds in a non-desirable location, for example in the pedals of a bicycle. It is thus necessary to re-lace the shoelace. Constant re-lacing can be problematic, especially for children who cannot yet make a loop, and for disabled persons, or for sports as such an operation requires a stop in the sporting activity.
To overcome this drawback, it was suggested by the prior art, a locking device for shoelaces. Such a device has especially been proposed by the present inventor in the document FR-A-25 2958125. This locking device is present in the form of a clamp anchoring means provided on the lace, this clamp being adapted to close around the ends and a bit of a loop extending from the shoelace and locked in this closed position. This device allows advantageously to block or retain the lace so as to keep it from unraveling. The present invention aims to improve the locking devices of shoelace proposed by the prior art, more particularly in terms of performance, to ensure that the particular blocking means remains operable including when exerting a pull on one strand of the shoelace and/or loop extending from the lace.